Schweigen
by Yanaya
Summary: DMHP. Voldemort ist tot. Der absolute Sieg - errungen. Doch was ist mit der Leere, der Schuld und dem Tod, der am großen Helden frisst? Harrys Gedanken über das Ende eines jahrelangen Kampfes. NOHappyEnd Drama CharacterDeath! [COMPLETE] Level: OotP


**Autor: **Yanaya

**Titel: **Schweigen

**Status:** 1/1 Complete

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot gehört mir. Die Ideen gehören mir. Die Todesarten habe ich mir ebenfalls selbst ausgedacht. Nur leider gehört alles andere reicheren Leuten als mir. Mit dieser FanFiction bekomme ich nichts außer Ringen unter den Augen und Ärger wegen einer weiteren durchzechten Nacht. Aber hallo.

**Genre: **Drama!/Romance

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry (aber nicht explizit, eignet sich auch für Het-Fans)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnung: **Zweieinhalb Stunden – Schreibaktion. Sad and Depressing. Major Character Death. Taschentücher. (Zumindest ich fand's traurig ;))

**Summary: **DM/HP. Voldemort ist tot. Der absolute Sieg scheint errungen. Doch was ist mit der Leere, der Schuld und dem Tod, der am ‚großen Helden' frisst? Harrys Gedanken über das Ende eines jahrelangen Kampfes. Achtung, kein HappyEnd. Drama! CharacterDeath!

**Anmerkungen: **Spielt im 7. Jahr (so ungefähr). Geschrieben nach OotP. Voldemort ist tot. Und außer Harry die meisten anderen auch. Auch wenn ich normalerweise ein HappyEverAfter-Mensch bin: Diesmal geht es um das Ende. Schweigen.

_08.01.2005 ; 23:38 ; BgBg ; Music: Gregorian ; Mood: Depressed_

_Ich habe soeben erkannt, wie einsam ich bin. - >Yanaya_

_Danke an meine Inspiration: HIM – Join Me (In Death)_

. -.- .

_

* * *

_

. -.- .

**Schweigen**

.. -.- . .

_.Würdest du heute Nacht für die Liebe sterben?._

. . -.- . .

. -.- .

Es schneit.

Winzige, blendend weiße Flocken schweben vom Himmel herab. Eine einzige ist so klein, doch Milliarden umwirbeln alles Lebendige und hüllen es ein wie eine schützende weiße Schicht.

Der große See liegt scheinbar unberührt; es scheint, als sei die Natur zur Regungslosigkeit erstarrt, als die erste Flocke den Himmel verließ.

Es ist Winter.

Das Leben verharrt. Die Natur schläft. Zu Apathie verdammt bis zum Frühling, in dem die Dämme dahinschmelzen und Neues aufersteht aus dem weißen Tod.

Er sinkt schwerelos herab, begleitet unsichtbar jede einzelne seiner Töchter. Er umschmeichelt sie, der Tod.

Der Winter gehört ihm. Es ist seine Zeit.

Er regiert nun über die Erde. Niemand kann seinem Ruf widerstehen, der Schlaf und ewiges Vergessen fordert.

Er bittet mich zu sich.

Stundenlang sitze ich am Fenster meines Schlafraumes und sehe in die Welt hinaus. Doch ich nehme sie nicht wahr.

Die Welt hat sich mir verschlossen, ich habe mich ihr verschlossen.

SeitDu, mein Drache, so grausam auf den letzten Pfad der Sterblichen gestoßen wurdest, ist auch meine Widerstandskraft erloschen.

Früher oder später kommen wir alle zu dir, Vater, Mutter mein, Herr meiner Seele. Geliebter, gehasster Bruder. Mein letzter Begleiter. Mein einziger Freund.

Mein Tod.

Niemand wagt sich zu mir, wenn meine erloschenen Augen sich in die Ferne richten und doch nichts sehen können als die geborstenen Splitter meiner Seele.

Mein selbsternannter Mentor seit ich in diese Welt kam, ist tot. Meine Freunde sind tot. Meine alten Kameraden liegen im Sterben.

Ich fühle mich zu alt, um jung zu sein.

An unserem letzten Abend hast Du etwas gesagt, das mich sehr berührt hat: „Ist es nicht seltsam, sich mit siebzehn nach dem Gefühl zu sehnen, wieder jung zu sein?"

Ich habe geschwiegen. Aber ich verstand. Es war das, was wir alle fühlten im letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort, den schließlich nur ich allein ausfechten konnte. Musste.

Er war der Sinn meines Lebens, so morbide es klingt.

Der Sinn meines Lebens nahm mir meinen Lebenswillen in Deiner Gestalt. Er unterschrieb sein Todesurteil mit diesem Fluch, aber er wusste es. Und es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hat gelacht, als er auf deinen toten Körper blickte.

Er hat gelacht.

Ich habe keine Tränen mehr. Doch die Schneeflocken, die auf meiner eisigen Haut schmelzen, schenken mir für kurze Zeit das beruhigende Gefühl, zu weinen. Normal zu sein.

Mein bester Freund starb durch meinen Fehler, meine einzige Freundin schützte mich mit ihrem Leben, mein Geliebter starb, damit ich getroffen wurde.

Gevatter Tod. Dank mir wurde dein stetiges, schmeichelndes Rufen erhört. Durch mich traten deine Kinder früher zu dir, als es für sie bestimmt gewesen wäre.

Sie haben versucht, mir klarzumachen, dass es Schicksal war. Ich weiß, dass es nicht stimmt.

Ich habe dich gehört.

Jede Nacht.

Mein treuster Begleiter, seit ich geboren wurde. Hast du jetzt genug an mir verdient?

Die Sterne funkeln. Gibt es den Himmel, die Hölle? Seamus fragte mich das vor Jahren. Ich wusste damals keine Antwort. Jetzt weiß ich sie, und er ist tot.

_Es gibt weder Himmel noch Hölle, Seam. Es gibt nur den Tod. Und unendliches Vergessen. _

Meine Lippen sind blau, mein Gesicht gefroren. Aber was ist die äußere Kälte gegen die Leere, die mein Inneres ausfüllt und sich nicht fassen lässt?

Ich fühle nichts. Ich kann mich nur erinnern an eine Welle tosenden Hasses, die mich überflutete und mir den Verstand raubte. Ja, ich _wollte_ ihn quälen, ich _wollte_ ihn töten. Ich _wollte_ ihn leiden sehen für den Schmerz, den er mir angetan hat.

_„Avada Kedavra!"_

Aber ich fühlte nichts bei seinem Tod. Ich fühle auch jetzt nichts, als das Blut aus meinen aufgesprungenen Lippen rinnt.

Ich muss beängstigend aussehen, aber es kümmert mich nicht. Ich habe seit Tagen nichts gegessen und nicht geschlafen. Ich fühle keinen Hunger, ich fühle keinen Schmerz, keine Müdigkeit. Kein Mitleid.

Ich warte auf Schlafes Bruder, nachdem ich ihn selbst niedergerungen habe. Sollten nicht die großen Brüder die kleinen beschützen?

Percy hat unter dem Imperius-Fluch einen tödlichen Fluch auf seinen kleinen Bruder gesandt. Es war mein Fehler. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu so etwas fähig wäre.

Es war mein Fehler.

Ich konnte Molly Weasley bis heute nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie hat Mitleid mit mir, sie liebte mich wie einen Sohn, aber in ihr nagen die Zweifel. Ich kenne das. Ich kenne die Menschen. Ich bin selbst einer, auch wenn einige mich nicht mehr als das sehen.

Tief in der Frau, die ich als zweite Mutter adoptierte, beißt die unterschwellige Wut an ihr. Ich kann den unverständigen Hass sehen, der in ihr aufkeimt. Seit ihr Mann seinen Wunden erlag, nachdem ein übereifriger Arzt auf seine Bitte hin eine Muggelsalbe auftrug, ist aus Molly Weasley ein sehr verbitterte, sehr alte Frau geworden.

Die kleine Ginny ist alles, was sie noch hat. Sie hat begonnen, sie Ginevra zu rufen. Ihr Taufname. Die Zwillinge haben den Namen ‚Ginny' geliebt. Auch sie sind jetzt tot, und die Erinnerung an ihre explosive Fröhlichkeit, die uns nun nie wieder erhellen soll, schmerzt uns allen vielleicht am meisten.

Ich habe nun den ganzen alten Schlafraum für mich allein. Wer ihn mit mir teilte, ist tot; wer mich hier besuchen kam, ist fort.

Geblieben sind nur Erinnerungen an eine unbeschwerte, glückliche Jugend. Ich habe aufgehört, mir für meine damaligen Fehler Vorwürfe zu machen.

Als mein altes Leben, in dem ich Dich hasste, in Deinen Armen starb, mein geliebter Drache, wurden sie mir vergeben. Wenn es den Himmel gäbe, in diesem Moment hätte ich ihn gesehen.

Liebe.

Das ist es, was uns Menschen der Himmel ist. Und die Hölle zugleich.

Es ist ein sehr schmaler Pfad zwischen Liebe und Hass. Wir haben ihn überschritten. Wir haben ihn hinter uns gelassen.

Ich fühle nichts mehr. Ich kann Dein Strahlen nicht mehr sehen, ich empfinde keine Emotionen mehr bei der Erinnerung an unseren ersten Kuss, unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht, unsere Liebe.

Und ich kann keine Wut darüber fühlen. Nur ewige Leere. Was schlussendlich bleibt, ist der Schmerz über ein verlorenes Leben. Verlorene Zeit. Vergeudet für Größenwahnsinn und falsche Ambitionen -auf beiden Seiten der Linie zwischen Gut und Böse.

Ich habe die Grauzonen gesehen, die sich auf dieser Linie befanden. Ich verstand, dass die Welt grau war, nicht schwarz und weiß, wie ich es gewohnt war, sie zu sehen.

Du zeigtest mir ein neues Leben, und ich legte es Dir zu Füßen.

Draußen kommt ein eisiger Wind auf. Ich wusste nicht, dass Winter so kalt sein können. Früher waren sie noch warm und voller Glück. Als mein Leben noch nicht in kristallne Scherben zersprungen war.

Die Leere in mir ist eine ewige Wüste, grauschwarzer Sand ist überall, hängt erstickend in der Luft, lässt behindernd die Füße versinken.

Am Himmel hängen tiefe, schwarztriste Wolken. Sie haben kein Profil. Sie sind tot, tragen kein Wasser: In ihnen hängen die verworrenen, verhassten Seiten meiner in schmutzigtrübem Schlamm gebetteten Seele.

Mit einer einzigen Berührung Deiner Fingerspitzen ließest du ihr Flügel wachsen und sich emporheben aus den Untiefen des Hasses. Wir haben lange gesprochen, damals, und Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich fürchtest, manchmal, wenn meine tiefe schwarzeSeele bloßliegt.

Vielleicht war es das, was so viele abschreckte. Ich war ein unberührbarer Held, allein auf einem unsichtbaren Podest, welch praktische Entschuldigung für Ignoranz des _Menschen_ in mir und der verborgenen Angst vor mir, die ich in jedem von ihnen fühlte.

Du sagtest mir, dass ich Voldemort ähnlicher wäre, als alle auf der Welt glauben.

Ich verstand dich nicht. Später, kurz vor unserer endgültigen Trennung, sagte ich Dir, dass ich Dich jetzt verstünde.

Denn nach dem schnellen Tod meiner Vertrauten entdeckte ich den bedingungslosen Hass in mir, der Voldemort antrieb. Der nun auch mich antreiben sollte – gemeinsam mit der Liebe zu Dir.

Und Du hast gelächelt.

Dumbledore sagte, der wichtigste Weg sei der zu uns selbst. Wenn man sich selbst gefunden hat, sein Innerstes, kann man damit umgehen.

Ich entdeckte den schwarzen Teil meiner Seele. Und ich ging mit ihm um.

Damals begann ich, dein stetiges Rufen zu hören, Herr Tod. Nachts, wenn alles schlief, vernahm ich dein Locken. Ich sah, wen du zu dir nahmst, mein zweiter Mentor. Ich sah, wie sie starben, ich hörte es, ich roch es, ich fühlte es – der Preis, den ich für Informationen über Voldemorts Pläne zahlen musste, war hoch.

Als Du, Draco, herausfandest, wie ich von Dumbledore benutzt wurde als unsichtbarer Spion, ranntest Du wutentbrannt in sein Büro. Ich habe nie erfahren, was ihr gesprochen habt, und jetzt seid ihr beide tot, ich kann keinen mehr fragen.

Du meintest damals nur, der Preis sei zu hoch. Ich verstehe, dass der Preis zu hoch war. Ich verstehe, dass ich daran zerbrach.

Werden Helden persönlich abgeholt, Freund Tod? Werden sie von dir persönlich auf ihre Pfade geleitet? Ich verstehe es nicht. Helden müssen im Leben stark sein, dann sollten sie im Tod ja wohl auch den Weg finden. Was meinst du dazu? Es liegt in deiner Hand.

_Ich hoffe, du kommst mich holen_, gebe ich einer Schneeflocke mit auf den Weg. _Hast du mich gehört? Komm und hol mich. Ich werde den Weg allein nicht finden._

Das Schloss scheint wie ausgestorben, als ich durch die dunklen Gänge wandere. Ich fühle mich nicht einsam, wie könnte ich, ich _bin_ allein. Für immer Aber Erinnerungen ohne feste Konturen, ohne Emotionen verfolgen mich, es werden an jeder Ecke mehr.

Bis es zu einem reißenden Strudel wird, der mich mit sich ziehen will – und doch keinen Punkt findet, an dem er mich krallen kann. Meine Gefühle sind tot.

In der Großen Halle ist Licht und Gelächter. Für einen Moment blitzt Abscheu und Verachtung in mir auf. Es verschwindet so schnell, wie es kam, doch der schale, bittere Nachhall bleibt.

Wie können sie feiern, wo Voldemort doch erst ein paar Monate tot ist?

Ich erinnere mich an die erste Zeit, als alle wie in Trance schienen. So viele Tote zu beklagen, es war kein Sieg, den man fühlte, es war ohnmächtige Wut.

Und Hass.

Ich fühlte nichts mehr. Mein gesamtes Dasein bestand aus der reinen Existenz des Seins. Ich fühlte nicht, und damals dachte ich auch nichts. Ich existierte, weniger lebendig als ein großer Stein, der langsam zu einem Diamanten erstarrt.

Vor einigen Tagen kam die Realisation. Hass. Wut. Trauer. Man fesselte und betäubte mich, dass ich niemanden tötete. Ich war kurz davor, ins reaktivierte Azkaban zu reisen und sie alle der Reihe nach zu Tode zu quälen.

_Jeden einzelnen._

_Unendlich langsam._

Und die anderen sollte ihre Schreie hören, sollten sehen, wie sie den Tod aushauchten, und sollte sich gewiss sein, dass auch sie auf der blutigen meinen Liste standen.

Ich bin Voldemort ähnlicher, als alle Welt dachte.

Nach dieser Phase weinte ich. Einen Tag und eine Nacht lang. Ununterbrochen. Kristallene Tränen. Dann schlief ich.

Und dann wartete ich auf den Tod.

Ich warte immer noch. Ich esse nicht, ich schlafe nicht. Meine Türen stehen offen. Worauf wartet _er_?

_Was muss ich tun?_, frage ich die stumme, steinerne Wand, die seit Jahrtausenden die Schüler hütet. _Welches Teil fehlt noch im Mosaik meines Lebens?_

Peeves ist durch den unsichtbaren Vorhang im Ministerium geflogen. Kann ein Nicht-Geist sterben? Er ist fort.Das Schloss ist traurig, leer und still geworden ohne das Chaos, das er verursachte.

_Was muss ich noch erkennen, dass du mich aufnimmst in dein ewiges Reich des friedlichen Vergessens?_, frage ich den Tod, doch er gibt mir keine Antwort. Er ist nicht in dieser Mauer. Er hat mich... verlassen.

Zwei Schülerinnen hopsen kichernd durch die Gänge, ich kann sie hören. Langsam gehe ich meinen Weg, zur großen Eichentür, ich will hinaus hinaus in die Kälte.

Noch bevor ich die Flügeltür erreiche, verstummt das Hopsen. Zwei riesige, schreckensgeweitete Augenpaare starren mich entsetzt, verängstigt und schuldbewusst an. Die Mädchen halten sich aneinander fest, sie sind noch recht jung.

Ich kann mich nicht an sie erinnern. Doch sie kennen den Jungen Der Lebt.

Lebte.

Stirbt.

„Ent-... Entschuldigung", stotterte die eine. Sie wird abwechselnd rot und weiß, es ist ihr peinlich. Jeder weiß, dank des Tagespropheten, welche Verluste der tragische Held am Ende erleiden musste.

Ich konnte es den Reportern nicht verzeihen, dass sie zuletzt versuchten, Dracos Namen zu beschmutzen. Ich hätte auch sie getötet, wenn mein Hass groß genug geworden wäre. Aber die Leere hat ihn verschluckt.

Ich ließ nur sehr eindrückliche Warnungen zurück. Niemand weiß, was ich in dieser Stunde im Verlag getan habe, aber seitdem ist nichts mehr erschienen in den Klatschblätten über mich, Draco oder irgendeinen anderen Beteiligten. Nur die üblichen neutralen Hinweise auf Ausstellungen oder Museen. Lexikontexte.

Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich mich für einen Moment verloren habe. Die kleinen Mädchen stehen immer noch wie die Karnickel auf ihrer Treppenstufe und trauen sich nicht einen Millimeter fort unter meinem stechenden Blick.

Ich beabsichtigte nicht, mein Schweigen zu brechen. Das Leben hatte keine Bedeutung mehr für mich. Sollten sie lernen, selbst zu sprechen.

Eines meinte schließlich zaghaft, schrecklich nervös, mit rotgefleckten Wangen: „Wir wussten ja nicht, dass Sie... du... äh..."

Hilfreich sprang die andere ein: „Es tut uns sehr Leid, Mi- Mister Potter! ... Wir waren nur, also, das Essen, Sir, ich..."

Es versetzte mir einen Stich, dass sie solche Angst vor mir hatten. Die Leere ließ mich für einen Moment spüren, wie beliebt der alte Harry Potter gewesen war – und wie sehr er sich um das Wohlbefinden seiner Mitmenschen gekümmert hatte.

Bis er merkte, dass er nur den Tod mit sich brachte. Seinen Begleiter, dem er seine Freunde praktisch vor die Füße warf. Seinen Geliebten.

Alle hatten sie es bestritten. Hatten ihm erklärt, dass sie so oder so - für diese Ziele kämpfen wollten. Sterben wollten.

Doch bei keinem hatte er das Stocken ignorieren können. Sie hatten sagen wollen ‚an deiner Seite'. Ja, sie hatten gekämpft. Seine sturen, treuen, liebenswerten Freunde!

Plötzlich fühlte ichTrauer. Und ich wusste, sein Freund, der Tod, war wieder bei ihm. Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte mich, zusammen mit einem fast... kindlichen Stauen über die Gefühle, die plötzlich mein Herz durchfluteten. Ich hieß selbst die Trauer wie einen alten Freund willkommen.

Ein Quieken brachte mich zurück in die Gegenwart. Die beiden Mädchen starrten mich an wie einen Serienkiller, der sich soeben in einen Engel verwandelt hatte.

„_Geht"_, sagte ich rau zu ihnen, die in Todesangst vor dem jungen Mann flohen, kaum vier Jahre älter als sie selbst, der wirkte wie ein gebrochener achtzigjähriger. Ich kam mir alt vor.

Meine Stimme war immer noch tief und dunkel, angenehm, doch sie klang wie ein Reibeisen, das zu lange der Benutzung ausgesetzt gewesen war, bemerkte ich erstaunt. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal gesprochen?

Ich wandte mich zum Tod, der als ein verschwommener Schatten hinter mir stand. Er hatte den Arm erhoben, und mein Herz setzte aus, als er langsam die Finger senkte.

.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.

Eines der verschreckten Mädchen drehte sich oben an der Ecke noch einmal um, und was sie von dort sah, ging in die Geschichte der Zaubererwelt ein und wurde fortan in allen Berichten zum Großen Krieg Gegen Den Dunklen Lord zumindest erwähnt.

Unten stand Harry Potter unbewegt.

Eine einzelne Träne rann über sein bleiches Gesicht, über die halbangetrockneten Ströme von Blut auf seinen Wangen, glitzerte diamantenschön im Fackellicht.

Dann hob er die Hand, als streichelte er jemandem vor sich über das Gesicht, die Wange, die Lippen.Ein überirdisch schönes Lächeln erstrahlte mit einem Mal in seinem Gesicht auf.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich, formten nur ein einziges Wort. Man konnte die Intensivität der geballten Liebe um ihn und sein unsichtbares Gegenüber fast körperlich spüren.

_„Draco..."_

Und das Mädchen, das oben am Treppenabsatz stand, musste weinen.

. -.- .

.-.-.

. -.- .

Die sterblichen Überreste des jungen Helden, der eine ganze Welt gerettet und dafür sich selbst verloren hat, wurden niemals gefunden.

Die einen sagen, er sei begraben worden neben seinem Geliebten, dessen ewigliches Grab tief in den verbotenen Wäldern liegt, unauffindbar für Sterbliche, bis der Tag des Gerichtes anschlägt; die anderen erklären, er habe sich aufgemacht zu den Sternen, um zu leuchten als Stern der Hoffnung für all jene, die unten auf der Erde Rat und Schutz suchen.

Sicher ist nur, dass Harry James Potter im Sterben seine Liebe wiederfand.

Der Tod kam als Freund zu ihm und nahm ihn mit sich, wie er ich jeher im Leben begleitet hatte, nicht in das Vergessen, sondern in das ewigwährende Reich der Liebe.

. -.- .

Und alles, was bleibt, ist Schweigen.

. -.- .

.Finis.

. -.- .

* * *

.-.-.-. 

Reviews sind immer willkommen.

Kleine Anmerkung: Man muss genügend Hass in sich haben, um den Todesfluch oder selbst den Cruciofluch ausführen zu können. Außerdem habe ich zwischendurch absichtlich das du/Du gewechselt. Mit Du ist Draco gemeint, mit du der Tod.

Entschuldigung für dieses Verwirrspiel, ich hoffe, ihr lasst trotzdem einen Kommentar da :)


End file.
